Ben and Ferrick vs. the Illuminati
'''Ben and Ferrick vs. the Illuminati '''is the first episode of the second season of FA. Plot Ben foils a robbery by Evil Shocksquatch, then goes to the Canada Club, where Pyke asks him to show some transfers around later. Once he agrees, Vilgax and Ferrick arrive with exciting news: they've found proof of the Illuminati! Ben dismisses them, but they convince him to go to the Baumannatorium for a meeting with a guy Ferrick met online. The guy turns out to be David Icke! David Icke explains that to find the Illuminati, you have to find the clues they leave lying around, then vanishes. Obama arrives, and sides with Ben that the whole thing is stupid. However, before they can debate it further, they are attacked by Evil NRG. Ben uses Sandbox and makes a pyramid out of sand, which Ferrick and Vilgax take as a sign that the Illuminati are hiding in the desert. When Evil NRG escapes, they run off to the desert, and Ben and Obama follow to make sure that no one gets hurt. In the desert, Vilgax draws a picture in the sand, which somehow causes a huge skyscraper to appear. Ben, suspicious, decides to investigate it. Inside, they are confronted by two guards who turn out to be Lizard People! The Lizard People bring them to their bosses - the Illuminati! The Illuminati consists of Paul Blart, Azmuth, Captain Kangaroo, Elvis, and an Annunaki, Pindar Rothschild. Rothschild explains that because no one can know about them, the team can choose to have their memories wiped or be killed. Vilgax chooses death, so Rothschild prepares to kill them. Before he does, however, he tells his agent in the Tennyson case to return to his side. Ben doesn't believe him, but Obama then reveals himself as a member of the Illuminati and Rothschild's right hand man. Heartbroken, Ben uses Diamondhead to fight the Illuminati, at one point knocking Obama's eye out. The team escapes, and Ben uses Shazaman to try and escapes. This angers Rothschild, who steps out to fight Ben personally. In the chaos, Rothschild accidentally destroys the Illuminati's shielding, and the team escapes to the Baumannatorium. Rothschild informs the Illuminati that Ben is to be kept alive unless he becomes a problem, and Ben tells Ferrick the same thing about the Illuminati. After the credits, Pyke introduces Ben to the transfers, Krauthammer and Grey Impact *Ben turns into Ultimate Diamondhead for the first time *Obama is revealed to have been a member of the Illuminati all along *Pindar Rothschild, Evil NRG, and David Icke are introduced *Vilgax is introduced in FA *The Illuminati are confirmed *It is revealed that Shazaman is female Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Pyke *Vilgax *Ferrick Wyatt *David Icke *Mr. Baumann *Sativus Grey *Archibald Krauthammer Villains *Evil Shocksquatch *Barack Obama *Evil NRG *Lizardman Guards *Azmuth *Pindar Rothschild *Elvis Presley *Captain Kangaroo *Paul Blart Aliens *Goop *Sandbox *Feedback *Rath *Diamondhead x2 *Ultimate Diamondhead *Shazaman Gallery BF2.png BF5.png BF7.png BF14.png BF21.png BF33.png BF36.png BF50.png BF59.png BF70.png BF83.png BF87.png BF91.png BF96.png BF112.png BF116.png BF119.png BF125.png BF127.png BF142.png BF149.png BF165.png BF169.png BF182.png BF194.png BF195.png BF197.png BF208.png BF221.png BF231.png BF233.png BF237.png BF244.png BF250.png BF253.png Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 2 Episodes Category:Illuminati Arc